Submersible well pumps are connected to above-ground drive systems that control the operation of the pump. Some conventional pump controllers include only start capacitors and relays to turn the pump on and off based on system pressure. These pump controllers have limited capabilities with respect to pump control, safety, and customization. Variable frequency drives (VFDs) have also been used to control submersible well pumps but with limited capabilities regarding user-friendly control and customization. Conventional drives have also generally been designed for use with particular types of motors and often cannot be used to retrofit motors that are already installed in the well, especially two-wire, single-phase motors.